Season 5 fanfiction
by hell-yeah-castle
Summary: I wrote this after seeing ALWAYS! I hope this won't be episode 1 of season 5 ;
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Castle-fans!_

_I just wanted to say Sorry for my bad english! If you see that I wrote something wrong, please comment so I can change it and learn from it! _

_I hope you like it!_

He opens his eyes. He stares to the sieling. He tries to remember what happened last night. He remembered that he left Alexis's school but after that it's a big blur. He sits down in his bed. He sees that somebody lied next to him but that person isn't there anymore. All of the sudden he hears a noise.. It's coming from the kitchen. He jumps out of bed and he walks to the door.. Carefully opens Castle the door. His heartbeat increased and he pushed the door nock down. He hears a lovely and sweet voice. "You're finally awake!" He stares to the beautiful woman standing in his kitchen with his shirt on.. The only thing he can think of is 'What have I done?' "Who are you and were is Meredith?" The woman looks confused. "It's not funny Castle" Now is he confused. "No, I'm not joking.. WHO ARE YOU?" The woman is still confused and when she realized that he means it, she is turning sad. She was finally happy and now he can't remember. This is a nightmare.

"I'm Kate.. Don't you remember?" Kate answered "What are you doing here Kate?" Asks Castle politely.. "You really don't remember anything about last night?" "Oh my god! Did I sleep with you?" Castle's face turns pale and he looks in panic. "I cheated on the mother of my child... I'm such an idiot! And you! Get out of my apartment!" Kate can't believe her ears. He can't remember! After all this time! And now he thinks she is a kind of prostitute. "Rick, you left Meredith years ago. It just didn't worked out! After her you married Gina and divorced her again. And now you are with me! I'm your girlfriend!" Castle looks confused to her. "Are you drunk?" "No! Go ahead and call Meredith or Alexis! They will confirm it." Castle gets his phone from his pocket and then he realized that he has another phone. "What happened to my phone?" "That is your Iphone!" answered Kate. "I think you should go to the doctor! C'mon I will drive you there." Kate takes Castle's hand and pulls him with her to the door.

"So what caused the amnesia?" Asks Kate anxious. "Has he been in a lot of stress lately?" asks the doctor with no expression on his face. "Yes, after 4 years of working together and now we have finally admit to our feelings about each other." "So basically you sex." Says the doctor, still without any emotions. Kate laughs. "Yes, we had sex." Says Kate with a big smile on her face. "If that is the case I think he will get his memory back soon. Just let him see and tell him what happened in the meanwhile. Oh and don't try to make him uncomfortable." Kate nods. She goes into the room where Castle sits on a examenationtable. "Are you feeling better yet?" Kate asks. "I don't know. Can I use your phone, to call Martha?"

"Of course!" Kate answers. Castle dials the phone number of Martha. After 10 seconds Martha picks up the phone. "Hello" "Hi mother! I'm at the hospital and they say that I have amnesia. And this beautiful lady says that she is my girlfriend. Tell her that she is wrong!" At the other side of the phone you hear Martha's breathing fasting up. " Is the name of this beautiful lady Kate Beckett?" Martha asks. "H-h-how do you know that?" Asks Castle confused. "Because that is the woman you love and now she loves you too, I think" Martha smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The doctor comes into the room. "Am I interrupting something?" Castle face is showing that he is confused. "No" says he slowly. "Everything is fine. So you can go home with this lovely lady." He turns his face to Kate. "Try to help him remember but don't push him to anything." Kate nods. "Shall we go Castle?" Castle nods distracted. He is still not over the words of his mother. 'that is the woman who you love.' 'How can I don't remember?' Kate takes his hand and helps him to get up. "Thank you doctor!" They walked hand in hand through the door.

They get in Kate's car. "Shall we stop somewhere to take a cup of coffee?" "Sure why not" says Castle still a little distracted. When they walk into the coffee shop, Castle sits down and Kate goes to get the coffee. When she comes back, she gives the coffee to Castle. Suddenly remembers Castle the crime scenes. The beginning. The coffee-moments. Her smile. Her laugh. Her taste. He remembers what happened last night, how beautiful it was! They are finally together! "What's wrong Castle?" "I-I-I remember." Says Castle hopeful. They both feel the tension. "Do you remember everything?" "Yes, everything!" Kate sighed with relief. "So you remember last night?" Castle smiles. "Yes a cop going wild" Kate smiles with her eyes a little bit closed. "You scared me with your amnesia. I thought that you subconsciously maybe didn't want me." "I wanted you since the moment we met" Says Castle loving to Kate. "I really do love you Kate" "I love you too Rick"


End file.
